Electrical sockets and switches should be protected from paint or other substances during construction or decoration activities. Not only can switches or plug sockets be rendered unsightly by paint or other materials being inadvertently applied thereto, but proper operation thereof can be interfered with if foreign substances are applied to the switch or socket in relatively large quantities.
These problems have been recognized and a number of schemes have been proposed to prevent such difficulties. For example, it is not uncommon to apply masking tape over switches and plug sockets. This approach is not always effective and removal of the tape when desired can be time consuming.
It is also known to cover switches or sockets with covers secured to the housings of the switches or sockets in some manner. For example, in the case of plug sockets, the cover may be secured thereto by projections extending into the socket. Alternatively, the covers may be secured in place by the screws normally utilized to attach a face plate to the housing. Such arrangements are generally switch or socket specific in that they can only be utilized with either sockets or switches, not both. Furthermore, prior art covers are often not even applicable for use with all of the various switch and socket housing configurations in common usage.